Her Stone Heart
by INVISIUS
Summary: Nikki, a kitsune, whos her families master assasin, watches as her family is kidnapped and brutally tortured as she she watches. To save her family and her own life she is sent to Cross Academy. M FOR LATER CHAPTERS AND LANGUAGE ZeroXOc
1. Prolouge

~~~Prolouge~~~

A girl of medium height stood in the centerway of a deep and beautiful forest, it had grown in abundancy and was flourishing every day even greater than the last, knowing this why did the girl standing in the center of it not admire her location? Not bend over and lay in the grass, not go hug a tree, no...her eyes stayed solemn and cold as she stared down the man that had her family, the last of her kind too while she was at girls brown hair fell well past her waist, but i couldnt accurately tell it to you now, for her hair was tied up.  
>Her eyes were an ocean of blue, once caught by their gaze you could be tormented or praise, as well as manipulated or controlled, and Nikki failed at neither of those things. Her harsh gaze softened as she eyed her little brother softly, she held her kitana, mou ichido (say it again)<br>in a defensive stance as she watched her little brothers careful breathing heave up and down up and down...  
>"Will you take my job offer?...Little princess?" A deep voice spoke with a hint of sarcasm near the end he chuckled a deep laugh and pressed a blade to her brothers face "Or do you need pursuasion?..." He began to slit her brothers cheek slowly, hearing his yelp of pain she hissed,<br>"YOU...BAKA!" she spat "If you dare to touch my brother you damn bastard, i will show you no mercy in your death!" Her voice had a venomous touch to it as she saw the man begin to lap up the blood "Nikki-ne..."Her little brother, Garrett, pleaded silently to her "Give me my brother. Now you bastard..." She began walking to him, sheathing mou ichido "If it is your wish," He tossed the child in the air and smirked "All yours...IF you agree to my terms..." Nikki catches him in a mid jump and lands gracefully,  
>"Fine, but i don't forgive you for what you've done!" Her eyes flare dangerously red before murmering something under her breath and cooling her anger "I will send a new letter each week...Explaining your task...Complete each task and you might just leave this alive..." He gives a light snort brushing the black locks of his hair away from his eyes "...Assface..." She muttered and clung to Garrett soothingly watching his tears roll he embraced her deeply "Until next we meet Nikki-sama..." The man tossed back an envelope with a rosen seal on it, she reacted instinctively and caught it, looking suspiciously to him, she began to tear open the flap with her nail. Only a few words were imprinted onto the light paper, its rosy scent intoxicating her nostrils and the handwriting so neat it confused her.<p>

"Travel to Cross Academy, Meet Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu.  
>Best of luck, ~~~~~"<p>

(PLZ R&R THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, so please be kind :D...If you think i could improve something tell me, if you like something tell me. I'll give you cookies CX so yeah THNX)


	2. Chapter 1 Week one

Chapter One~~~ Welcome to Hell, Enjoy your stay-Week one

Nikki-POV Nikki grumbled as she carried her brother and her towards Cross Academy, they both had blood on them and Nikki winced as she wobbled forward. "Nii-chan...It hurts..." Garrett started crying and held his cheek as he hugged her back "Garrett, don't cry, i'll protect you no matter what." Nikki wiped his tears away and continued walking forward, Damn...The man had cut her leg and it burned like hell...  
>"Hey! You!" A boy walked out from behind the darkness of a tree and glared at her. He had silver hair, not like an old man but, a ...she couldnt explain it but it looked sexy with his purple eyes, and she glared right back at him.<br>"Who me? If you touch a hair on my brother or my hair, i'll kill you." She said bluntly and continued walking forwards, groaning slightly "..." The boy, as Nikki saw, was watching her closely he looked as if he was in pain "Hmph, can you show me where Cross Academy is?...I have business with the headmaster." She pushed him out of the way "Girl, stop or i shoot." A gun was pointed to Garret's head and whimpered softly "Asshole, what do you want?" Nikki stopped and glared knives at him "I want to know your name, and your business here." The boy cocked the gun and pointed it to a crying Garrett "My name is Nikki, and yours?" she turned towards him slightly pushing the gun away "Zero Kiryuu, now your coming with me 'Nikki' " Zero Kiryuu, that was one of the names on that letter...I've got to meet him...  
>"K" She walked towards the building and her shoulder was grabbed by Zero, she grabbed his hand twisted it and used her leverage to flip him over and he landed on the ground looking pissed off "I told you not to touch me."<br>"Hmph." He grumbled getting up, he grabbed for his gun but it was gone and in the hands of Nikki who was looking a little crazy "See ya." she shot the gun in the air and walked inside the building to look for headmaster cross

She entered his office and watched as his face showed concern then relief,  
>"Nikki-chan...Your here?" The girlish blonde man, stood and went to hug her, she sighed and ducked out of his reach "AWWW! Why do you run from me?" He manages to hug her and she punches him off cradling her brother protectively "Look...You know why i'm here. So can i enroll now, or was that taken care of..." She drifts off "I'm sorry about your loss Nikki-chan, i hope...everything gets better..." The headmaster hugs her as she lays garrett down on a chair then that Zero boy walks in Whys a level D here?...I thought it was aristocrats and above...<br>"Yo." she deuced him sticking her middle finger up first then her index finger smriking slightly, despite her situation "Cross, whys she here?" Zero grumbles and glares back at her "She is a new student, and prefect...Nikki-chan whys there blood on you and your brother?..." He looks at her when a petite girl walks in panting her short hair looking wild "If shes a prefect does that mean she knows about?..." he tenses "Long story. So where am i gonna be staying?..." She sighs as she pushes the headmaster away "And whose she?"  
>"MY ADORABLE DAUGHTER! YUUUUUKI!" he smiles brightly "Hello Nikki-chan..." Yuki smiles and waves "You will be staying with Zero-kun, all the girls dormitories are filled up..." He smiles brighter "B-But? You do know what could?..." Yuki starts but stops suddenly looking down, her hair covering her eyes "No." Zero glares at Cross "Yes"<br>"No"  
>"Yes" "No"<br>"Yes, she doesnt have anywhere else to stay." Headmaster says seriously, looking deeply at him, Nikki just standing there looking pissed, confused, and wanting to punch something "FINE!" He walks out the room, cursing "So im staying with you?" she tries to make conversation "Yes" Zero says icily and opens his room "Are you mad?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Do you hate me?"  
>"yes"<br>"Is all you say yes?"  
>"...Shut up"<br>His room was dimly lit and clothes were sprawled on the floor, she could smell blood in the air with her sensitive nose and she gasped softly. She went to her bed that was across from his, oh joy i have to sleep next to a daughter of a bitch, yes i said daughter.  
>"Do you mind if i take a shower?..." Nikki asks softly, a hint of sadness in her voice "Go ahead." Zero mumbles back "Could i borrow some clothes from you?..." She choked slightly "Sure." He grabs a V-neck and a pair of skinny jeans and tosses them to her "Thanks..." She replies softly before going into the bathroom and closing and locking the door.<p>

Zero-POV Nikki, that girls name is Nikki?...That blood, her blood, its smells... Zero stopped the thought and laced his hands in his hair "No...Never" He grumbles mad at himself for even the thought of biting and drinking from her neck...  
>He could hear water hitting the body of her, he listened to her as she stood still... he could tell, she wasnt moving because the way the water thumped was the same. Then he heard a soft noise...he couldnt tell what it was he heard, so he layed down on his bed taking in the smell as it washed away. He closed his eyes and sighed...He hadn't taken from Yuki in a while and he could feel his fangs poke his lip, he turned facing the wall and listened to the girl in his shower. Nikki?...I'll have to make sure she doesnt become my friend...His breathing grew deep and his mind was becoming at peace, as he began to dream. He could hear foot steps from behind him, he could feel eyes watch him and feel a hand placed on his bed.<br>Then it went away, as the feeling left he could feel a drop of water hit him, just a single drop. Before allowing himself to be subdued by his wariness, he had just done his guardian duties and he was tired enough as it is...  
>Nikki-POV A voice...<br>Nikki...I'm coming for you...  
>who?...<br>Your sister...Shes in pain...I've slit her neck...  
>She groaned in pain in her sleep, she winced slightly as she saw the man that had started all this shit...Her dream was clouded in blood, Glimmer was choking up blood...Garrett was lying limp in her arms, and she herself had been tortured,<br>a dribble of blood falling from her lips,  
>I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Garrett...I've failed you...She squeezed him and blood just spirted from his mouth and choked up on her as well as her cut down her own back leaking...<br>I've failed...She falls down limp and cold on the forest floor...  
>She awoke panting...sweat was falling from her cheek...Garrett?...Was he alive?...<br>"Oi?...You ok?" a sleepy voice grumbled and spoke from a pillow "Fine.." She started digging through his clothes and found one of his clean uniforms and picked it up "What are you doing?..." The voice of Zero groaned "..." She began taking off the skinny jeans and putting on the uniform pants she heard a gasp from behind, Zero had decided to be a perve and open his eyes and what does he see?...  
>Zero's face automatidly grew red on his cheeks as he turned over, he had just seen a girl in her panties and he didn't really want to see her in her bra so...<br>"You're fault for looking" she shrugged and pulled the zipper up on his pants she was wearing, she put on the uniform coat and tied a red tie around her neck. She went to the bathroom and tied her hair up to the side instead of just down the middle this time, she had a thing about people not seeing her with her hair down, only those she truly trusted were, she didn't know why she just did.  
>"..." was zeros response "Well i'm going, its almost time for class." She skipped out the door whistling while Zero just sat there grumbling Nikki walked into class and was caught by the guys in the class, they stopped her in the doorway and began fighting over who she was gonna sit with that day. She sighed and pushed past them, when one tried to hold her back she turned and glared with icy eyes. Once everyone was in class, the teacher announced to everyone that they had a new classmate,<br>me. She didnt say my last name just my first and i smiled,  
>"I do hope everyone here will become good friends with me?..." She gave everyone a friendly glance and was waved at by Yuki -_-<br>"Hmmm, now where should you sit Nikki-chan?" The teacher looked around at the empty seats Please not with Yuki, please not with Yuki...  
>"You will sit next to Zero-kun." She spoke above all the others calling out their names for Nikki to sit by "Joy..." She went and sat silently next to Zero, "Hello, my name is Nikki, its good to meet you." i held out my hand for him to shake but he just watched the teacher write on the white board, ignoring her ~~~End of the day-how ever many hours later...<p>

It was night, and she held her Mou Ichido, in her hands with a strong grip, she had to become friends with Zero and Yuki or face the monsters wrath...  
>"Hey Yuki-chan" Nikki smiled half heartidely "Hiii! Nikki-chan!" she greeted back making her rounds with artemis, holding it securely in her hands "Whats up?" "Not much you?"<br>"Eh the sky i think."  
>"Yep that is up." She giggled "Yuki-chan...We're friends right?..." Nikki asked softly "Of course Nikki-chan-" yuki stops mid sentence as her hands are grabbed "Hmm?" Nikki turned to see Hanabusa holding yukis hand, softly licking it "Oi! Hanabusa, if you bite her then i'll leave some marks of my own..." Nikki held out her sword and swiftly hit him on his shoulder,<br>before pushing him to the ground and kneeling on him "Nikki-chan your the new student here right?" he said totally out of the blue "Um? yeah why?..." She sat on him now her sword point to his neck "Just heard there was a new stufent here, um can you get off me now?.."She stood up and allowed hanabusa to stand up and dust off his jacket "You ruined my new clothes nikki-chan..." He anime cryed "Yeah whatever just get back to class." She lightly poked his chest with her sword "..." He turned and walked away back to the moon dorms "Thanks Nikki-chan!" Yuki went to glomp her but she side stepped "No probs" She walked back to her dorm not noticing she was being watched from behind the bushes by Zero "Wow..." He whispered to himself and also went back to their dorm

Nikki automaticly passed out on the floor when she got there, she was exhausted. as if regular school wasnt enough! She sighed inwardly and let herself dream. Later, about ten minutes, Zero walked in and looked down.  
>"Nikki-chan...Why are you on the ground?" He mused "ZzzZzz..."<br>He sighed and lifted her up, she smelled good...like a nighting gale on the wind, and her hair grazed his arm...it caused him to blush slightly as he put her on her bed. His eyes darkened slightly as his gaze drifted to her exposed neck,  
>it was a creamy colored, and so exposed...He felt his fangs poke his lip as his gaze grew darker, crimson shadowing the original amythest.<br>"I-i can't..." He continued gazing his mouth creating a slight drool as he sat on his knees, his fangs inches away from her neck...  
>(MWAHAHAHA i left you guys on a cliffy CX hope you guys like it so far, sowwie if its kinda slow or something like that im new...yeah...anyway thanks for reading and as always PLEASE R&amp;R)<p>


	3. Chapter 2 Week two

Angel Of Chaos1129: Thanx ^^ i'll fix that here soon if i remember *scratches head*

Chapter two~~ Hmmm...So now i have to do what?... Week two Zero pov ...I cant...ive only just met her...  
>Zero looked at her with a pained and also strained looked in his crimson eyes, he leaned slightly more over his fangs grazed her neck and he felt her tremble slightly. She turned towards him still asleep, now she was all the more exposed, he could resist all, just about everything but one...Temptation...and right now her neck was basically being served to him in a silver platter with a beautiful girl, he oddly felt less hungry...he was confused when he noticed in her sleep she had touched his hand and it seemed like the energy from his hunger was fading and his eyes turned purple again. Why does this girl seem to drain my thirst?...He thought tiredly as he looked at her sleeping face with dismay, she appeared in pain as hair covered her face again as she turned again away from him. He sighed softly and layed on his own bed again, gripping his neck with a new found curiousity. I wont let her become close...I won't allow her to become my friend, she will be nothing to me. He decided laying himself down yet again on his bed except this time, allowing his head to drift into a deep nightmare filled with the blood and gore of his past memories...<p>

Nikkis pov

Several days went by, she had visited Garrett twice, and he seemed content staying with the headmaster. She noticed everytime she entered class, faces turned, it was embarrassing really...She wasnt supposed to know this but she discovered and absolutely DREADFUL EVIL DARK secret that the day class boys did in her image...are you ready?...They had one started a fanclub, two praised her as a goddess, three... i really dont wanna say what they did as number three -.-...She also realized her roomate was avoiding her, she sighed as she walked towards her pre algebra class, the one she usually skipped, and sat down in the back next to Zero as always. Nikki had a scowl on her face as she faced the teacher who was about to start class, she turned and smiled to an asleep Zero and she nudged him awake,  
>"Oi" she whispered in his ear as the teacher began "..." He didnt even move "Get up...class is starting" She leaned over and poked his cheek a soft giggle escaping her mouth, the first in weeks "..Wha..t?..." He mumbled sounding pissed as he brought his head up "Class" She whispered back and pretended to be paying attention to a lecture as the teacher eye balled her "...Whatever..." He murmered and dropped his head back down falling asleep again Hmph...<br>Boys and their hormonal issues (no offense to guys reading this) she gave up trying to wake him, he was the one she had to pay attention to, she needed to gain his trust...Her life depended on it, as did Garretts and her own family... She had to become something anything to him that would gain her some ground...She thought feverishly searching her mind for rational thoughts that would convey him into something...  
>Time passed, and by now it was lunch. She went to sit by herself as usual when she was crowded by a giant group of people, she had to fight her way out, glomps missed her, kisses ended up getting punched back up their owners asses and she glared around. She decided to skip classes, she wasnt in the mood anyway. She was never going to gain Zeros interest, not his friendship, her heart and soul were doomed as her family and herself. Sorrow enveloped her as she sat on her bed with a single piece of paper and a small dull pencil, she would transfer it all to paper...Red stained white, black shadowed under lines, and anger filled a fragile girls eyes. She breathed and her eyes were calm, bearing a mask that couldnt be broken again, she gazed down at what she had drawn and she had indeed surprised herself...An image of blood, of death being reaped from life rolled on paper, the man whom had stolen away everything from her gazed with crimson in his gaze, a pool of red everywhere. She looked down and sadly teared it in half, I think...He's my friend...<br>and by now i should be getting another letter. As if on cue, a knock announced on her door and she sighed annoyed.  
>"Hello." She opened the door revealing a student whom was holding an elegant letter, a rose was stamped on the flap yet again and she glanced down at it intently "Is that for me?.." She asked softly "..Yes Nikki-Chan..." The boy handed her the letter and walked off distantly, Nikki closed the door behind her and sat against it looking dazed and surprised Not roses this time...The scent is of lilac...Soft and gentle, she inhaled and slowly opened the envelope, it was written in the same calligraphy and the writing was classy and she could tell the paper was fine, the letter read very clearly of the mans wishes, sending a gasp from her mouth as she placed her palm upon it.<br>He wants me to?...She put the letter into her drawer and swiftly exited the room, heading towards her next class, she wasnt going to be able to deal with being in that room with that letter in it. Her face was cold as she entered the room, students stared at her gaping as she sat in her chair, five minutes before class started yet again. She wrote quick notes on a blank sheet of paper, reminding herself of well herself, of her duties, at all that was at stake...but that last request was...almost too much to bear, Her? and a vampire? Love?... She didn't know what love was, not but barely had she felt it.  
>The residing of the bell announced her departure as she trotted towards where Garrett was staying, she had to see him, her last free piece of her heart that she wouldnt give away.<br>"Garrett?" She sat smiling onto his plush bed , she noticed a swift bounce and on her lap was her little brother hugging her tight "Nii-chan!" He exclaimed happily pleasure in his tone "My buddys alive!" The chairman didnt kill you with his food!  
>"Why wouldnt i be?..." He asked confused as he was kissed on the forehead by Nikki "...No reason." She smiled joyously her mood boosted into something of ease<p>

Garretts pov "We should do something fun!" Garrett smiled nuzzling her love in his touch "Anything you would like to do...er um...well not everything but...never mind.." His flustered sister hugged him tighter, he could tell she was embarrassed by something, it was afterall his power "Onii-chan! Why are you embarrassed? Your cheeks are pink and your sweating a little..." He asked confused as he felt her stiffen and anime sweat drop "Oh er its a nothing! I mean everythings fine, always has been, always will be, ill make sure nothing happens.."  
>"But that wasnt my question nii-chan..." He laughed at her tightened grip "Garrett! Its too mature for you to know about." His sister said stubbornly and he sighed "I wanna meet your roomate!" He smirked at her response, a full blush spread across her face, and she gripped him in her hug tighter than ever "NO" She exclaimed "Hes mean, deviant, mysterious, dark, cute, smart, funny, interesting..." She continued on compliments when she meant to insult him "Werent you supposed to be saying bad things about him nii-chan?" He grinned as she parted from him "...Your being a little meanie, reading my emotions, hes just a friend anyway." She responded icily "Otay!" He smiled as a figure leaned on the door frame looking deep in thought "Im funny?..." The figure asked surprising his sister "...Zero-kun, no" She said coldly embracing Garrett, whom was himself, and she glared at the boy Garrett now heard was Zero.<br>"Your Nii-chans roomate?" He asked 'zero'  
>"...Sadly.." He responded glaring daggers at his onii-chan "Hm...then doesnt that mean you know what we are?..." He responded feeling onii-chan tense alot parting from his embrace he saw her stand "What you are?..." He asked confused as he stared towards his standing sister "..." She exited the room dramaticly, leaving a room of silence awkward in everyway, Garrett decided to get up and break the silence as he trotted towards zero.<br>"..?" Zero barely moved his eyebrow "Concern?.." He spoke as he touched his sisters roommate and watched sadly as he was left alone in his room, he missed his onii-chans embrace and since the incident with that man, onni-chan hadnt acted the same she was different somehow...

Nikki pov

Sat down on her bed and reread the note that was sent to her with the lilac scent to it, she couldnt get her mind off of it, the pen had the scent of faint blood on it...the ink, that was a slight red, now clung to the same aroma as well...

" Took you long enough, for that the first has paid a part of your debt.  
>Now my sweet back to the letter, as i have been informed, you have befriended the two?<br>yes i do hope. Well now, you must gain the trust of your enemy in blood, Kaname Kuran...Keep an eye on the level D and the delicate changing Yuuki, I hope to slay another of your kin soon love, they do taste delicious on my tongue after all...  
>sincerely~~~~~~"<br>She gripped the letter tensing as she lay down on the bed cooling her anger with sleep (Hope you enjoyed it! i worked hard on it, stressing through writers block, my lil bro helped me out ALOT with this chappy so hope it was good and you like it plz R&R!  
>LOVE COOD9)<br> 


	4. Chapter 3 Week three Pt 1

ok...so i forgot something...i do not own vampire knight or any of its characters. i only own my Op

nikki: "Me!" She smiled

Me: "Her."  
>Zero: "...Why am i here again?..."<br>Me: "to thank our reviewers. Thank you too..."  
>Nikki: "ok..."<br>Zero: "..."  
>Nikki: *nudges Zero*<br>Zero: looks away "Thanks..."  
>Nikki: "THANK YOU EVERYONE!"<br>Curtains close and we all disapear, and then you read the fanfiction...sorry for taking so long to rite this BUUUUTTT in my defense i was kicking butt in my soccer tournaments :D

Chapter three-week three Kaname Kuran, damn

Nikki roamed around the empty hallways sighing, it was getting late and the night class was about to leave their gate.  
>"Well just damn -.- im just late to everything arent i?..." She sighed and ran down the halls, "Theres a faster way to do this isnt there..." She grabbed hold of a window sill and swung herself down to the gate, just as the nightclass was leaving.<br>"Oi!" She landed in front of Aido who was 'Shooting' his pretend finger gun at girls who were soon crowding him "Back up." She barked at the girls "Why should we listen to you?" Yuuki and Zero had yet to notice she had arrived "Now or i pulverize you into a shrimp salad." Her blue eyes gave a hard glare, seeing into her eyes like giant ice pillars "o-ok..." The girls took a step back with tears in their eyes and looking scared as hell "Good, now if you cross behind me..." She held up her sword with a smirk "Poof." And then a couple girls feinted "Oh Hello Nikki-chan!" Yuuki smiled and waved at nikki with a cute smile, nikki waved at her and glowered back at the girls while zero stayed silent "Zero! Say hello to Nikki-Chan!" Yuuki nudged him and he shrugged it off acting like he didnt hear her, no... im not her friend i have to remember that... he thought to himself "So you are the Nikki-Sama i have heard so much of?..." A deep voice rumbled "I have longed to meet you princess..." it was kaname kuran now "Princess?..." Yuuki said confused as she turned her attention to her bigger growing crowd "Hmph, princess? i dont know what your talking about. But yes it is good to meet you Kuran-kun." She put her sword on her shoulder and gave him blunt eyes as he spoke "Im very sorry about...The incident..." He had walked over to her seperately and was pressing closer "I trust you not to touch me...with your..." She looked at his open mouth with a strained smile and directed her attention to his elongated fangs "I do hope your not having a craving." she flushed her hair in the wind and slowly walked away from him back into the crowd Kaname walked again with a short chuckle that sounded like thunder and bowed to yuuki "Yuuki..." He kissed her hand and sent a smirk to Zero as he continued catching up to his 'cult' of vampires "Why does Zero-kun have such a dirty look on his face, Yuuki-chan is blushing madly, and kaname have such a smug expression on his face?..." She asked out loud and began going back to her dorm "Im not blushing!" Yuuki exclaimed childishly to her blushing more now as she walked beside nikki "..." Zero stayed silent, it was annoying how he was always so closed to her never speaking anymore, not even to tell her she was wrong. she sighed "Zero-kun, may i have a word with you?" She turned back to the silverette that had trailed behind her and yuuki so far and he didnt respond "Baka-kun? Are you still alive?" She heard a soft giggle excape yuukis mouth and a growl escape Zeros "Hmph. Shut up. or i'll make you nikki-chan..." He looked annoyed "Whatcha gonna do with out your gun?" She smirked "I have my..." He stopped and reached for his gun that wasnt there "...Gun..."  
>"You mean this gun?" she held his bloody rose in the palm of her hand with a smirk on her face and a rolling on the floor giggling yuuki "...give it to me. NOW" he growled "oh but i dont know you that well zero-kuuun." She smirked and swung herself up on a tree high up "Then i'll be forced to take it back." He had a strange look on his face, amusement?...<br>"Only if you can catch me." She said bemused as she grabbed a branch swinging herself higher up in the tree, it connecting to the schools roof, even if he was pissed off at her he was at least talking again.  
>"Get back here!" He exclaimed angrily as he scaled the tree following her leaving a silhouette behind him as he swiftly went to the roofs building too "Like i said, you gotte catch me." She shot the gun upwards in the air leaving a loud noise in its wake, she smirked "Nikki-chan. Now, before i go over there and pummell it out of you." she laughed at his comment and he arched an eyebrow "The come pummell it out of me." she tossed the gun from hand to hand "unless your scared..." "Im not scared of a little girl," He appeared behind her "Playing with fire..." "...You've done it...the sin..." She began backing up with a smirk on her face "I can smell her...its infatuating..." she smiled and licked her lips "Wait, just what are you?..." he grabbed her hand holding on to it tight "You can...smell what?..." he looked her directly in the eyes "...Blood...a certain girls blood, too..." His gaze started to drift down her face to her exposed neck "I know what you are Zero-kun.<br>And, i dont fear you...so just...trust me? ok?..." She took a step closer to him "And the answer to what i am?...Im beyond what you could understand...for now anyway..." she smiled up as he closed his eyes in an exasperated sigh "Gun, now."  
>"Nope."<br>"Why not?"  
>"why so?"<br>"Shut up."  
>"Shut down"<br>"Nikki-chan.."  
>"Zero-kuun..."<br>"Gun back now or your going to take a rollercoaster ride through the sky"  
>"Why?"<br>"Cause. i want my gun back," he put his hand over hers that was holding it in a tight clasp, she trembled slightly as his hand enveloped hers 'did i just blush?...'she thought t herself as she snatched her hand away leaving the gun in his palm "There." she started to go back to their dorm, she walked forward occasionally passing a bird or something when she found the prince of darkness itself, Kaname Kuran "Kaname..." She bowed "A pleasure.." She made herself say though she hated his guts "Nikki-sama..." He took a step closer to her and she held her ground "What is it?..."  
>"Just curious," She had a light smirk on her face "How does a vampire trust me?...How do i spin him in my web of lies enough to make him believe everything i say?...Cause it seems to me, you believe in my words..." She smiled as Kaname pulled her close "Because of our...'mutual' relationship..." He looked into her eyes and saw the girl he had met so long ago, almost hidden so far in Nikki's heart to be found "...Past arrangement are over now...I am here for a single reason. You are part of this silly game are you not?..." She met his gaze with an icy cool look of her own. When Kaname decided she was getting on his nerves "Nikki-sama..." Kanames hand rose up and began to fall at a swift speed "You are begining to annoy me..." he was fast, like a snap of fingers or of the sound of thunder. but he alone wasn't the only swift person there, she herself was quite the adversary herself "I'de watch that hand of yours, kuran." She hissed allowing him to hit her, though she didnt even flinch at the pain he had wrought her "I wont flinch from your swipes, but i will hit back. But since you are an important person in this silly, stupid game he is playing. I shall choose to lay my life in your god forsaken hands. To give you my trust, you abuse it and i kick your sorry ass back into your mothers womb and sen ya straight back to the hell hole you should be in right now. got it?"<br>Nikki leaned up and kissed his cheek, causing his cheeks, with her power, to burn as a fire, she left a burn on his cheek in the shape of her lips.  
>"Ouch." He mocked with a toothy smirk and proceded out of her way, " I do hope to meet you tomorrow, for i believe i can help explain your many questions on your...kidnappie..." Kaname smiled and walked away "Oh yeah since im here and your out of class," She ignored his earlier statement "I should escort you to class. Since you decided to skip class." "No thank you princess, you are busy enough as it is," He headed back to the night dorms without a second glance back at her "Whatever," Nikki walked back to Zero and herselfs dorm with a smile, She was gonna take a warm shower, slip under the covers of her bed, take a long nap that would give her at least a little energy for the next day She opened the door slowly, the room was dimly lit if you would count the moon as lighting. She could smelll such an intense scent of blood it made her senses dizzy and confused not knowing from where the aroma protruded from. She ignored at and noticed Zero was still out doing whatever Zeros did and she decided to quickly take her shower. A towel was all she grabbed as she entered her steamy heaven filled with heat and pleasure, sending her blue eyes to a close and her muscles to relax at the slightest touch of the liquid. She washed her hair delicately, making sure to get the roots, she did the same with the conditioner. Her body soap had the wonderful smell of cherry blossoms, so sweet in their intoxicating appearance and to-die-for smell. "Now to get my clothes..." She dried herself off as she heard the door of her room open and shut, showing someone had entered and had sat down on a bed "Crap..." She wrapped herself in her towel as she went forward wobbling, her tender skin touching the cool air around her now as she exited the bathroom. Zero sat down on her bed, looking exhausted and already asleep, she sighed.<br>"Your gonna make...my tail and ears appear...zero-kun..." She blushed at how tight he held her pillow and her blanket, he was panting, shallow rasping noises escaped his throat and she looked concerned.  
>"Zero-kun?..." She sat beside him and lifted his head up and leaned it on her "nn..." He responded sleeping "...You fell asleep?...of course you did..." She smirked as she noticed beads of sweat on his temples and gasped, was it herself having this effect on him?...causing him to pass out?...She was sexier than she thought...<br>"Vampire boy...Wake up!" She shook him

Zero's POV

Blood surrounded me, bodies piled up, limbs scattered around the yard as blood dripped down my mouth. Lips curled in a smirk, i growled in pleasure at the lifeless corpse surrounding me. But why was i doing this?...  
>Zero bent over one of the bodies, it was a male, taller than himself and had a deep chocolatey brown hair. He wasnt feeling remorseful of THAT death but the next body took him by surprise, it was his dear Yuuki. "Yuuki?..." He mumbled his eyes momentarily resuming their lilac form, before flickering back to red, tears welling up "Zero-kun..." He heard a girls voice, silky in its tune her voice was as beautiful as the whispering wind "...Hello?..." he responded rasping "...Wake up..." She spoke leaning up to him, her hair covering her eyes and a shadow cast over her face "...Zero-kun.."<br>"...Im...Asleep?..." He thought "...Then?..." She softly gave him a kiss on the chin, a heated ember kiss, causing his adrenaline to jerk and his fangs to lengthen, that scent was what he wanted. The blood in her neck must taste sooo good on his tongue as he would slowly sink his teeth in her neck... "...Zero-kun?..." The voice repeated as he leaned over her his tongue scraping against her neck like a cats tongue,  
>"...Bl...oood..." He moaned painfully pulling the girl up to his mouth as he leaned to bite her<p>

His eyes opened swiftly as he took in the scene around him, his dark room and him. Where was Nikki? He tensed, the idiot was probably passed out with some man trying to be a pimp...Oh my god...  
>He was leaned over a girl whose silhouette danced on her side, long hair was messy around her as the silver haired boy was croutched above her. His sharp fangs so close to her neck, she was so vulnerable...<br>"Nikki-chan..." At the sound of her name she stirred under him, he straddled over her, his hands holding down her own as she dreamt peacefully about who knows what.  
>"...Ze..ro...kun..." She whispered eyes opening slowly "Zero-kun..." She widened her eyes as she noticed everything around her as well, and she noticed he was straddling her stomache "You know...If you wanted something from me...you could've just asked..." She stated smirking and she felt her fox ears begin to peak out "Shit!" Her hands went to cover her ears as her tail stuck out from under her towel and twitched behind her "d-damn..."<br>"...Nikki-chan...What are you doing?..." He moved her hands outta the way and gazed at her ears "...Your a mutt?..." He asked blankly "Fox dumbass!...Shit..." She looked away blushing as he tugged on her tail with his hand, her hair stood on end "...Is this your secret?..." He asked fascinated by the tail "...Kinda..." she looked away and stretched a little, her towel slightly opening.  
>"Eh..." Zeros eyes darted down her figure with a blank expression on his face, when a tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks "Whats up?" She followed his gaze down her slightly exposed body and she herself looked up at him "Like what you see?" She teased him scooting out from under him,<br>nikki felt him tenseas her finger touched his cheek "Close your eyes,"  
>"Eh?..." He mumbled "Unless you want to see me naked." She began dropping the towel as she grabbed her undrwear and a bra as well as a shirt and shorts "Um no thanks." he picked up her blanket while nikki changed and hid his slightly pink face<p>

Nikki's POV

The day went by quickly, she pounded some fanboys (And girls) who were crowding around her, a soft drool by their faces "Nikki-Saaamaa!" They exclaimed to her happilly "What do you want?" She sighed looking at them in exasperation "NUDE PICTURES!" The boys screamed "BEAUTY SECRETS!" The girls screamed leaving an astonished fired up nikki in their wake "Ok let me make this clear to you." She brought out her kitana and swung it around expertly, cutting through the air swiftly "If you boys get your cameras anywhere near me while i'm naked, you will pay a very big price. Also girls, its natural, i dont use your chemical make-yourself-prettier make up crap." She exclaimed leaving the giant group with awestruck eyes and jaw dropped mouthes "Shes so cool!" They exclaimed blushing "Hmph." When did Kuran say he wanted to meet with me?...Tonight but when and where?...

~Lunch time

"Oh my god! Its IDOL!" Nikki heard out of the corner of the room and she glanced in his direction "Nikki-chaan! Where are you? 3 " He chimed looking around for her "Eh?..." She stopped eating and looked at him confused "Kaname-sama wants to see you..." ^^ Aido grabbed her and scooped her up into his arms, she wanted to be saved, she didn't want this boy to be holding her in his arms with such cold fingers it was to cold for her body style. She had a look of displeasure on her face "Please put me down aido-kun..." She pleaded as he began walking with her out of the cafeteria "Nope 3 " He smiled "Aido-kun" She groaned trying to squirm out his grasp "Let me go!" He didn't, no surprise there, 'Please someone help me! i cant use my powers in front of them!' She thought desperately when the one person she thought would be the last person to stand up for her, stood and grasped Aido's arm. Tightly "Aido, let her go." Zeros voice rang as he held Aido in the same tightness of the grip Aido held me in "Kiryu. I just wanna have some fun, let me go..." He whined turning to face Zero "Fun?" Nikki growled "What do you mean by fun?" She questioned "Doesn't matter." Zero responded pulling me, the cafeteria went quiet watching with anticipation. Kiryu vs Hanabusa.  
>Aido pulled, Zero pulled back twice as hard. So did Aido and nikki was being pulled in half by their ferocity "EEP! STOP IT IM BEING PULLED IN FUCKING HALF!" Nikki exclaimed, moving her arms in gestures, getting out of both their tight holds on her with a strained expression on her face "Gods..." She sighed at their dirty looks to her, "I'm going to go see kuran. If EITHER of you two touch me like that again i am not going to be a happy camper..." She growled "Whatever." Was Zeros reaction as he walked away and Aido had a sad look as he glomped her "Buut Nikki-chaan!" He rubbed against her and Zero gave an annoyed sigh "No." She ran out of the lunch cafeteria, and headed towards the night dorms. Why did Zero care if she went to see kuran?...And did she just imagine it or did he sigh when Aido rubbed against me?...God...Why is this so complicated...He's really attractive though...<br>What am i thinking? -.- Nikki entered the dorm and began heading towards where Kuran was most likely to be, his dorm room. She gave a soft knock and heard a chiffled sound of movement.  
>"Kuran...What the hell are you doing to Yuuki-chan?..." O.O ... She had walked in on what appeared to be slightly vulgar movements and kisses planted on neck with fangs bearing at throats...<br>"Oh princess...Care to join us?..." Came a what was supposed to be seductive growl...

Ok guys...Sorry that took so damn long to type...At least it looks pretty long =D I hope that that puts me back on your good sides, Anyway i hope you enjoyed pt 3 of Nikki's adventures. R&R PWEASE


End file.
